Ayane's Bright Future
by SHADOW92990
Summary: This took place after the climactic fight between Ayane and Kasumi. This time Ayane thinks she is nothing now that she lost and then Ryu Hayabusa comes in and helps her calm down by talking to her Can she let go of the past and look towards the future?
1. Chapter 1

Ayane's First Bright Future

Chapter one: Dark Past

This is a story with a woman named Ayane who had a terrible childhood and she was fighting her half-sister Kasumi one last in the sacred wilderness training grounds for Kasumi made an ultimatum; if she wins, she is free from her death sentence, and if she lose, then she will accept death by her sister. As the battle went on, both girls were bruised and battered, but in the end,Kasumi was victorious by doing the Torn Sky Blast on Ayane and Kasumi was free from her death sentence. However, she was declared a ronin by hayate and she was never to step foot in the Mugen Tenshin Clan ever again.

This is basically a follow-up to the story DOA: Bloodlines by Snafu the Great

Ryu Hayabusa, the man who Kasumi was in love with, stepped foot in the Mugen Tenshin Clan to see how Hayate is doing ever since the battle between Kasumi and Ayane. He saw Hayate outside talking with Ageha and Ryu came by to speak to him.

" Hey Hayate. How's it goin ", Ryu asked.

"Ryu", Hayate said cheerfully as Ageha bowed.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Ryu asked.

"Of course" Hayate said. "Ageha, I'm gonna speak to my friend Ryu for a little bit. Go on back to the Hajinmon village for further orders"

"Hai", Ageha said as she took her leave.

"Everything's okay?", Hayate asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to see how you are. You haven't sound like yourself", Ryu said.

"Oh, I'm just reflecting on how much pain I putted my sister Kasumi in when she was a nukenin", Hayate said. "How is she?"

"She's fine, but I came here to talk about you and Ayane", Ryu said.

"Well I'm doing fine, but I cannot say the same for Ayane", Hayate sadly said.

"Why, what's wrong with her?", Ryu asked with concern.

"I really do not know. You'll have to ask her yourself", Hayate said.

"Alright", Ryu said.

So Hayate and Ryu spent the whole morning talking and when they were done, it was in the middle of noon and Ryu said see you later to his friend Hayate and headed over to the Hajinmon village.

Ryu arrived at the Hajinmon village by his teleportation ninpo and everyone laid their eyes on him with concern and confusion in their mind. They all have the same question in their heads; 'why is THE super ninja in the Hajinmon village', but that was out of their minds when Ryu asked one of them as to where Ayane was.

One of the villagers said "She's inside her room, and she never came out of there this whole entire morning".

Ryu stepped foot into Ayane's room and she was laying on her futon with her halter top on and shorts. She was just looking at the ceiling until Ryu was in there. Ayane looked at the doorway and said;

"Hi Ryu"

"Good afternoon, Ayane", Ryu said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" , Ayane pleasantly said. Ryu took a set on her favorite chair and asked

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine", Ayane said.

"Just fine?", Ryu asked.

"Yeah", Ayane said trying to not let her anger out. Ryu just stared at her with the look of disbelief and Ayane couldn't help but to stare back at him. A good minute passed and Ayane couldn't take it anymore and said

"Okay, things are terrible for me right now. I failed Hayate for not killing Kasumi when I had that one final chance in doing so and I also failed my father into killing her and I'm just disgusted with myself for not being able to do it." Ayane started to tense up and yelled "She's always better than me, ALWAYS! I can't beat her in anything! She's everyone's little princess and I'm nothing now because I FAILED!!!" Then Ayane started crying and Ryu came and sat down next to her and said

"Ayane, it's not good for you to think of other people's opinions about you. Sometimes it's best to just let it go and move on"

"I've been trying to do that, but it still haunts me and it won't go away", Ayane said. I guess I'm not destined to live a good life like she is. After all, she is everyone's favorite".

"That's not true. You too can have a good life", Ryu said as he patted Ayane on her shoulder.

Then Ayane looked up at Ryu straight in the eye and said "That's not gonna be possible".

"But it is as long as you have friends by your side to-

Ayane interrupted Ryu by saying " I don't have friends. Friend are the weak and the most foolish".

"Okay, now I'm curious. Why do you hate Kasumi SO MUCH?" Ryu asked. Ayane froze and looked down to the ground and Ryu had the look of regret in his eyes by asking that question. Ayane then said

"If I truly tell you as to why I hate her, then you must swear to never tell anyone, not even Hayate. UNDERSTAND??" She said it with a little anger to it.

"Yes I understand", Ryu said.

"This was when I was eight years old after I was sent to the Hajinmon village. I was in the woods and there I was lost and I didn't know where to go and it was late at night", Ayane then paused for three seconds then resumed. "I then heard something in the bushes and I was so scared, so I started to run as fast as I could, but I was stopped by a trip on the foot by…", Ayane stopped and this made Ryu REALLY concerned to what happened next.

"I got up to see who tripped me, but the target was gone and I was even more scared because someone had tripped me and I didn't see who it was. Then out of nowhere, I was punched in the stomach and I was on my knees as the pain kicked in. Then I looked up to see who it was and it was …

…

Raidou", Ayane said it like she was about to cry. Ryu was waiting for her to resume with her story.

"He then pushed my head to the floor, leaving me flat on my back and that's where things went WAY downhill. He looked at me in the eye and I was frightened by just looking at him…and then…he started to..." Ayane then started crying.

"Rape me" Ayane said as she was still crying. Those two words shocked Ryu to the core as he never thought that Ayane was actually raped. He knew that she was the product of rape by Raidou, but he didn't know that she was also the victim of rape by the same man. Ryu then hesitantly asked

"Why didn't you tell anyone??"

"I did, but they didn't listen to me! I went to school the next day to tell my teachers and all they did was called me a liar and they beat me bloody!" Ayane yelled.

"well why didn't you tell your…", Ryu stopped as he remembers that Ayane has no friends. "New question; why don't you have any friends?"

Ayane then said "Because one day when I was in school after two weeks has passed since my incident with Raidou, a girl came up to me and said that I should come to her house and to hang out with her friends, and I was foolish enough to actually believe her. So after school, I got on my one kimono that I had and I made it there and as soon as I stepped in her house, one of the girls slapped herself on the face and screamed at the top of her lungs."

"And then what happened?", Ryu asked.

"The parents came in and the girls pointed at me and one them said that I just came in their house and slapped her. So the parents dragged me to their room and started to beat me until my back was raw. After that they tossed me out of their house." Ayane said it with anger and sadness.

Ryu paused and then said "Ayane, I'm so sorry to hear that." He didn't know what else to say. He NEVER thought of Ayane's childhood life being THIS bad. Then he said "So that's why you hate Kasumi so much, not only because she was getting all of the love and the attention from everyone, but she never went throught the horrible incidents that you did."

Ayane nodded. "I just wish that she did, but she didn't. I can't do anything about it now for I can't go after her anymore. She's better than me in everything. Even in dishonor"

"No, you're better than she is", Ryu said with pride.

"What??", Ayane asked shockingly

"You're better than she is in everyway because you know how the world can be when you're all alone and Kasumi never went through that at all, not even when she was a runaway", Ryu said.

"UHH, Ryu, why are saying all of these nice things to me?", ayane asked.

"Because it's the truth", Ryu said. "Now you know what you need? You need a lover. How about shin? He's a nice guy. I think he's your type.

Ayane was silent and that made Ryu worried. She was touched by his words. Plus some thing else that hasn't really happened in a long time, she was smilling.

"what's wrong?", Ryu asked.

"Nothing", Ayane said. "I just can't believe that you're so nice to me. Thank you, Ryu. You were always like a brother to me, a brother that any little sister would love to have. You always look out for me and for that I thank you", she started crying again. "I know this is crazy to ask, but would you mind that you would be my step-brother to me?"

"Sure thing Ayane", Ryu pleasantly said.

"Thank you", as she said that, she hugged Ryu and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Promise me, Ayane", Ryu said

"What's best?", Ayane asked.

"Promise methat you give love and friendship a second chance. You may have gotten through it the wrongway in your child life, but let that go and give yourself a second chance and give Shin a chance to see how things are between you two".

"I'll consider it", Ayane said as she smiled.

Then Ryu left her room and went back to his shop to go back to Kasumi. As for Ayane, She was willing to keep her promise that he made to her and to see if love can really give her a bright future.

Authors comments: This is my first ever fan fiction that I have written, so if you think its crappy, cut me some slack and tell me what is it I can do to make it better. Plus I'll Be having more chapters real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ayane's date

The next day after Ryu has calmed Ayane down from her emotions on her half sister, Ayane has thought of Ryu's concern and has decided to try and have a good future, not for the village, not for Hayate, but for herself. She was in her room thinking about asking Shin out on a date, but there was one problem, what would Shin say or do if Ayane actually asked him out?

'Shouldn't it be the other way around', Ayane thought. Then someone started knocking on her door.

"Who is it?", Ayane asked.

"It's Shin. Can I come in?", Shin asked.

"Umm…okay", Ayane said. Shin stepped in and sat next to Ayane while she looked away and Shin couldn't help but notice that Ayane's cheeks turned red and she was shaking at the same time. Really she was shy and scared. Shy because she never asked anyone out on a date and scared because of what he might say.

"Are you alright Ayane? You're shaking and you're blushing", Shin said in a nice way. She turned back to him with an angry face.

"WHAT?! I-I,I-", She couldn't finish her sentence. Then she spoke her sentence properly.

"I'm fine okay? I …just have a fever, that's all".

"Oh OK. Well I came in here because you was stuck in your room last night and I heard you crying. Is there something wrong?", Shin asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Really", Ayane said. "I was just…just…", she paused as she was on her train of thought from the past and she remembered the battle she had against Kasumi. The fact that Ayane lost had bothered her so much because she still thinks that she failed her father and her brother, but Hayate was actually thankful that Kasumi was alive. He didn't want Ayane to know though because he knew she would be upset. Then she looked down to the ground, ashamed that she didn't succeed in her mission when she had one final chance to do so.

"Hey Ayane", Shin said

"Yes?", Ayane asked.

"Why do you hate Kasumi so much? I know you didn't have a good child life, but why do you hate her?", Shin asked as he was curious. Ayane took a few seconds and she said.

"If I answer your question, you promise not to tell anyone?", Ayane asked with a serious tone. Shin nodded.

"Well when I was eight…"

Ayane explained her story when she was a child and he was shocked of what happened to Ayane, and to make it worse, it happened when she was a child.

"So you hate Kasumi because she had a good child life and yours was the exact opposite and none of the stuff that happened to you happened to her", Shin said.

"Yes", Ayane said quietly and she looked down on the ground again about to cry, but she tried her best to hold back her tears because she thinks that crying in front of someone shows weakness. She couldn't help it when she cried in front of Ryu Hayabusa because he was understandable, but she didn't know how Shin was.

"Ayane? Ayane?", Shin asked twice but no answer came from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped and she grabbed Shins hand and flipped him over and he landed on his back with a hard impact on the floor. Then Ayane snapped back to reality and she was ashamed of what she did to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Ayane said.

"It's okay, Ayane", Shin said as Ayane helped him get back on his feet. When he was back on his feet, he and Ayane was standing very close to each other and Ayane's face was blushing even more for it. Shin then decided to ask a question.

"Umm, Ayane?" He asked

"Yes Shin?", she answered.

"Would you like to…go…out on a date with me? I know a fancy restaurant just a few walking distance from here." Shin finished asking her. Ayane was surprised and stunned from Shin's question. Then she thought to herself.

"Shin wants to go out on a date with me?? But why does he have interest in me?", she thought.

"Ayane?", Shin asked as she snapped back to reality once again. She smiled and nodded yes.

"Alright. How about Thursday at seven?" he asked

"Perfect", Ayane said.

"OK. In the meantime, do you just want to go on a walk and talk at the same time?" Shin asked. Ayane didn't say anything and she just kept on staring at Shin right in his violet eyes.

"Wanna watch invader Zim?" Shin asked. Ayane laughed. Shin knew that she loves that show and he bought the whole entire DVD collection of it. She just didn't know about it.

"How about both?", he asked.

"Sure", she said

After that Shin and Ayane went outside for a walk and they were talking at the same time. After an hour, they went inside and watched Invader Zim and Ayane was laughing at her favorite scene."Do a little daaaaaance", said by Gir. Ayane was on her way to a good future with someone who actually likes her. The question is how long can this last?

Authors comments: Sorry I took too long. College work has really gotten to me that I had little time to make this chapter. Oh by the way, the part where she said "Well when I was eight…", that's the same story that she told Ryu in the first chapter. So if you haven't read that one, I suggest you do so to catch on. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
